Chaotic Visions
by Reconzilla117
Summary: Two years after the events of Twilight Princess, Zelda has a horrible nightmare. Is it merely a dream, or a herald of what's to come?


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Twilight Princess, only my OC.**

Within a well decorated bedchamber in the Hyrule Castle, two figures laid asleep in the king sized bed. One of them is Link, Hero of Twilight and King of Hyrule. The other is his beautiful wife, Zelda, Queen of Hyrule. While Link was sleeping peacefully, Zelda, on the other hand, was fidgeting, as nightmarish visions plagued her mind.

_Zelda found herself standing in Castle Town, but it was in complete turmoil. The sky was darkened. Buildings were burning down. Bodies littered the streets, making the scent of death hang heavily in the air. Zelda could only watch as people, __**her**__ people, were being mercilessly slaughtered by undead creatures. The sound of every scream shook Zelda to her very core. The anarchy around her reminded Zelda of the Twilight Invasion, except this was far, far worse._

_But the worst of her nightmare was yet to come._

_Just a few feet away in front of her, black smoke began to twirl upward. When it evaporated, a man stood in its place. He was wearing black armor with blood red trims and horrible looking monsters on it. Chains were wrapped around his gauntleted forearms. Two curved horns protruded out of his head, followed by black hair. Lastly, he was wearing a black cape. After a few seconds of quick observation and to her dismay, Zelda recognized him as Zavallus, the God of Chaos, and the only one who's evil can rival… no, __**surpass**__ Ganondorf's._

"_I will reduce your beloved kingdom to ash__, Zelda." The God of Chaos hissed, his malevolent reptilian like eyes burning with sadistic satisfaction as he took in Zelda's obvious fear. "And there will be nothing you and your pathetic Hero can do to stop me, for there is no stopping a god." Zavallus slightly held out his armored, clawed hands, and Zelda watched as two twin blades materialized in them. The sword themselves seem to strut out of the mouth of some creature, giving the weapons a menacing appearance. They seemed to come alive as fire danced along the edges of the blades before dying out._

**"**_**CHAOS SHALL REIGN SUPREME!"** Zavallus bellowed before tossing his demonic weapons at Zelda, the swords latched out by the chains attached to their hilts._

_All Zelda could do was unleash a bloodcurdling scream as the blades found their target._

Link's eyes bolted opened, startled by the sound of his wife screaming. Sitting up in the bed, Link watched as Zelda breathed heavily.

"Zelda?" Link whispered, concern evident in his voice.

Zelda looked at her husband with tears streaming down her face, and in a swift motion, she wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him desperately, as if he was her lifeline. Link was baffled for a split second, but he returned the embrace, stroking Zelda's chestnut brown hair in a soothing manner as she sobbed into his shoulder.

For five minutes, Link said nothing. He simply allowed Zelda to cry. After that amount of time, her breathing returned to somewhat normal, though she let out the occasional sob.

"My love, what has you so distraught?" Link asked.

Zelda took a few deep breaths, then finally looked into Link's eyes. "I, I, I had a nightmare, Link, and… it, it was horrible."

"What happened?"

"I… I was standing in Castle Town. But, but it was anarchy. Our people were being slaughtered like animals by these horrible monsters. It… it just felt so real." Zelda said, shaking. "And… and then I saw _him_."

"Ganondorf?"

Zelda shook her head. "No, someone far worse."

Link was stunned. Who could possibly be worse than Ganondorf? "Who?"

Zelda hesitated. "Zavallus."

Link's eyes widened for bit. "The God of Chaos?" He asked, and Zelda nodded fearfully.

Link has heard of the terrible tale of Zavallus and his power. Indeed, if there was one person who could outrank Ganondorf in evil, it was the God of Chaos. Ganondorf was sinister, yes, and his existence had brought pain and suffering, but he had a method to his madness, a certain goal he was attempting to achieve. Zavallus, on the other hand, simply wants to watch the world sink into total anarchy. Or so it's believed.

Link gently tightened his embrace around Zelda. "It's over, Zelda. You're safe now." He said softly.

"You don't understand, Link." Zelda said, shaking a little more. "It felt so real. What if it wasn't merely a dream? What if it's a vision of what's to come?"

"If it is, we will be ready. We will face it together, as we always have." Link assured her. "We cannot worry about it now, especially at this hour."

Link kissed Zelda's forehead, and the two laid back down on the bed, their arms wrapped around each other lovingly. After a few minutes, they both drifted off into slumber.

However, one question still plagued Zelda's mind; is Zavallus, the dreaded and all powerful God of Chaos, truly coming?

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review. Have an awesome day!**


End file.
